


Family and Friends

by StupidPotato159



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Techno realized exactly what family is.Or:ITS 6 AM AND I HAVE REALIZED THAT EVERYONE EITHER SAYS FUCK YOU TECHNO PHILS YOUR DAD OR COOL NO SLEEPY BOIS INC DREAMSMP CANON BUT WHAT IF I SAID FUCK OFF I HAVE THE ANSWER IM HIGH ON SLEEP DEPRIVATION AND A GODwhy has no one thought to combine them like really
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), SBI Family Dynamic - Relationship, you fucks
Kudos: 49





	Family and Friends

Techno glanced around his house definitely not meant to fit so many people, holding a glass of hot cocoa close to his chest.

it was weird to think he had a family. he was always solo, the one who wouldn't be caught dead nor alive with a government or even a group of people, leader or not. but people weren't leaders in families.

Phil was his long time friend. he remembered Phil so far back things were a blur, but he remembered the thousands of adventures, the long passes of time, and pleasant reunions.

Techno watched as Phil became a dragon. he had his hoard, first, it was just Techno and himself.

then one day Wilbur appeared. Techno was passing through, buying potions before he went back to Hypixel, and he was approached by his long time friend, invited to take a break and have dinner. Philza had a son.

after that Phil got Tommy. Phil had called him when the sun was still rising, shouting about how he found a poor child on the road and he didn't have the heart to let him go out again and what he should do, and Techno just hung up and said he would come by and help at respectable human hours, despite the fact that both of them were hybrids.

Techno lost contact after that for a long time, until recently. Tommy had convinced Phil to pick up yet another child, a boy who liked bees and was named Tubbo.

Phil easily called them his kids, and they called him their dad in return.

Techno didn't mean to get close to them, but nowhere he was, on DreamSMP holding his family in his house as shrieks echoed throughout, Ghostbur chasing Tubbo around outside and making sure he didn't get too cold, Phil retelling old tales of him and Technoblade to Tommy, who loudly interjected with a joke or question every five seconds.

Phil was his friend. Phil's kids were his brothers. it's not that hard if you think about it.

the Blood God didn't need for it to be blood to be his.


End file.
